


SuperSEAL Spawn

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Miscellaneous Pregnant Danny [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What your parents name you says a lot about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperSEAL Spawn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

"Danno, why do you keep calling the baby SuperSEAL spawn? Is that going to be the baby's name? Did you call me spawn when I was in mom's belly? How did you and mom decide to name me Grace? If you and SuperSteve haven't named the baby yet, can I help?" Grace fires off the questions as soon as she gets in the car when Danny and Steve pick her up.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up, Monkey. You were a little fast there and we couldn't understand all of your questions," replies Danny as he shifts in his seat to look at her. A smile on his face, he continues, "Now what are your questions again?"

Grace gives Danny a sheepish grin as she repeats her questions slower. She really wants to know the answers and seeing as how when she asked her mom some of the questions, her mom had gotten upset and told her to ask her Danno. She didn't understand why her questions upset her mom, but she did know that her Danno would answer her questions even if he just told her that he'd explain when she was older.

Danny takes a moment to think before he answers, "Well…I…those are some good questions, Monkey. To start with your first question about calling the baby SuperSEAL spawn; I mostly call it that because Steve is our SuperSEAL and the baby is his. That makes it SuperSEAL spawn. As for your question about it being the baby's name…no. SuperSEAL spawn is _not_ going to be named that."

Seeing Grace in the rear view mirror about to make a comment, Steve raise his hand and says, "SuperSEAL spawn is Danno's way of making sure everyone knows that the baby is mine while also being able to blame me when he doesn't feel well because of the pregnancy. Like when your mom comments that you are like Danno."

Danny smiles at Steve's explanation, especially when Grace giggles. Picking up where he left off answering her questions, Danny responds, "Exactly. Though it's not always because the baby is making me sick or achy or anything like that. Sometimes it's because the baby is just being very active and moving about a lot like Steve. Now your third question was if I ever called you spawn when your mom was pregnant and I didn't. Your aunts and uncle did though."

"Really? They called me spawn?" interrupts Grace before adding, "Sorry, Danno. I shouldn't have interrupted."

"Thank you for the apology, Grace. Yes, your aunts and uncle called you spawn. It drove your mom crazy, but she also knew they did it just because they care," says Danny, "As for how you came to be called Grace...well, you were named after a very special lady that I worked with in New Jersey. That lady was my partner and her name was Grace Tilwell. She was a strong, smart woman and she saved my life. I know that doesn't tell you much, but I promise that I will tell you more about her when you're older."

Steve squeezes Danny's knee when he talks about Grace's namesake. Steve knows how hard it still is for Danny to talk about his former partner and he wishes he could make it easier.

Flashing a small smile at Steve for the silent support, Danny goes on, "I know you want answers and I promise to tell you more, just when you're older. Finally, have Steve and I have decided on a name for the baby? We've talked about different names, but we haven't decided on one."

"Danno is right, we haven't decided on a name. Part of that is that we would like you to be involved with naming the baby, Gracie. Mind you, we will have the final say on what the name will be," adds Steve.

Grace bounces a little in her seat as she says, "Yes, I get to help name the baby! Mahalo Danno and SuperSteve. I'm sorry about your partner Grace, Danno. She sounds like she was awesome."


End file.
